Kishin In Disguise?
by ScarletEaterEvans
Summary: Macie is a new miester to the DWMA but Maka senses something off about her. Could Macie be a Kishin? Idk why ask me why don't you read the story and not be lazy! SoMa
1. Chapter 1

**Scarlet- Woohoo! 3rd story! The time has come for **

**Black*Star- Tsubaki is gonna take her clothes off?**

**Scarlet- NO! Black*Star keep your perverted fantasies to yourself please! The time has come for a new character made by none other than ME! Name: Macie Rivers Weapon/miester: Miester**

**Black*Star- Scarlet doesn't own soul eater or it's characters only Macie! YAY for OC!**

**Scarlet- Thanks! Read and Review please!**

Chapter 1

**Maka's POV**

"Soul! Wake up!" I nudged my weapon's arm

"5 more minutes!" he groaned

"Now!" I nudged again. I felt a cold hand grab mine and pull me under the covers with my weapon

"No." he chuckled

I kissed his lips gently. But pulled away after 30 seconds.

"Please get up."

He pulled me in closer then kissed me much harder than I had.

"I'm up!" He said after pulling away

"Now get ready!" I loosened myself from his grip then ran from the room "Now Soul!"

"Fine!" he growled

~10 minutes later~

"Okay Maka, let's go!" Soul yelled

"Coming!" I hugged him from behind then kissed his cheek

we went downstairs then hopped on his motorcycle. "Soul we aren't in a hurry you can slow down a bit!" I yelled over the motor

"Where's the fun in that?" Soul replied

When we walked in the classroom we saw everyone else already in there seats as Stein was announcing that we had a new miester coming to class. We forgot to break our hands so we walked in holding hands. Oh I'm Maka and I'm dating my my weapon Soul Eater Evans. Nobody else knows and we want to keep it that way, so when we walked in holding hands it was a big deal. I felt everyone's eyes on us. I quickly let go of his hand and walked to my seat, Soul followed me like an obedient puppy.

"As I was saying we have a new student her name is Macie Rivers. She's a miester. Macie come in now." Stein said and out walked the teen.

This girl was gorgeous. She had long straight black hair. Plenty of a bust, she wore a flowy tee shirt with the words "I really don't give a shit!" written on it. The top was short and she wasn't wearing an undershirt so I could see her belly button which by the way had a piercing. She wore hot pink suspenders and black short shorts. She also was wearing combat boots like me.

"Macie, you can go sit by Soul." I turned my head to see my weapon with wide eyes and an open mouth.

When Macie walked closer I sensed something unusual about her almost like it seemed she was dangerous. I didn't like this chick one bit, first of all she was making my boyfriend drool, and second of all her aura was creepy. I used my Soul perception to see if something was really off about this girl. I didn't feel anything so she's gotta be normal. When she passed by I flinched a little, I guess Soul noticed because he grabbed my hand. I looked at him. "you okay?" he mouthed. I shook my head yes.

"Now today we're gonna be dissecting a rare snow tiger!"

"Professor Stein!" I raised my hand " I'm not feeling so," I pretended to faint I fell out of my chair and hit the ground with a 'Thud!'

"Soul could you take her to the infirmary, please?"

"whatever." I felt Soul's warm arms scoop me up, and carry me outta the room. "Maka? What was that back there?" My weapon asked still carrying me

"Sorry, Macie she makes me feel uneasy." I replied

"She should tiny tits. You better start being sexy or she might steal me away!" He chuckled

"Shut up!" I dented his head with a book "Soul, can we go home?"

"Maka Albarn I would love to!"

**Scarlet- I wonder what's gonna happen at home?**

**Black*Star- Soul and Maka are gonna get it on**

**Scarlet- Maybe I need to change the rating xD **

**Black*Star- Read and Review or Tsubaki will eat your soul!**

**Tsubaki- Considering I haven't gotten one yet the chances of that is slim!**

**Scarlet- Bai Bai! Hey Tsubaki let's go get our nails done!**

**Tsubaki- Sounds fun!**

**Black*Star- Wait don't leave your God here!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scarlet- And we're back!**

**Black*Star and Tsubaki- Hey scarlet is this gonna be a lemon?**

**Scarlet- Nope! Probably just some major kissing.**

**Black*Star- Aww that's no fun!**

**Scarlet- Scarletttttttt KICK! You perv!**

**Tsubaki- Scarlet doesn't own Soul Eater or it's characters**

**Black*Star- She owns Macie, though!**

Chapter 2

**Soul's POV**

When we got home, which I was very surprised we did, Maka went straight to her room. What the hell? She asks to go home and me to go with her but for what to take a nap? I walked to her room, "Hey Maka?" I heard a rustling noise coming from inside "Are you okay tiny tits?"

"I'm fine!" she answered "Be right there!"

I left her room not completely sure that she was okay. I sat down on the couch in the living room. I heard soft foot steps coming from the hallway leading to Maka's room.

Out from the hallway popped out Maka's head. Her hair was down and she was wearing one of my old headbands. Heh, I knew I didn't loose it!

"Come here!" I motioned her to sit by me on the couch

Maka walked out from behind the hallway wall but instead of her trench coat, mini skirt, and cream colored vest, she was wearing one of my button up shirts. Underwear? Hope not!

"What are you wearing?" I laughed

"You don't like it? You had said I need to start looking sexier so this was attempt one!" Her face turned red

"Maka I was kidding!" I laughed again "But your beautiful either way! Wait! Attempt one? There's going to be more?"

"Mhm." she walked over to me then sat on my lap "Like this."

She leaned in closer and bit my ear. My eyes widened "Maka?"

She put her head between my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Underwear, Shit. "Soul?" she pulled at my shirt "Would you?"

"Sure." I took off my shirt. Maka looked down but her fingers went up to my chest and traced my scar. "I'm sorry." she whispered her hand stopping in the middle of the scar "I should have been more careful and attacked but I didn't want you to get hurt. But you did anyway trying to save me. I almost got you killed for my stupid reasons."

I put my hand on her's "Don't say that. I'm your weapon and I protect you. It's my job." I pulled her even closer to were we were nose to nose. "I love you Maka."

She tensed, I knew I was the only guy she's ever trusted but she's still pretty guarded. I leaned in and kissed her. "Maka I mean it. I'm never gonna leave you."

She stared at me for a long time. "I love you to Soul." I kissed her again then release my tongue begging for permission to go in her mouth. Surprisingly she welcomed it by wrapping her's around mine. We kissed for a long time. When we released I scooped her up and carried her to my room. I shut then locked the door behind me. That night I fucked Maka Albarn. (No worries it was protected)

~The Next Day~

**Maka's POV**

I woke up naked in Soul's arms, I smiled. I snuggled into his bare chest I grabbed his wrist and looked at his watch. It read 8:08. We were late, I put his arm down. I poked his cheek. "Soul." I whispered "Wake up Soul."

"Maka can't we stay home?" he grumbled

"No Soul I have perfect attendance and I'd like to keep it that way please."

"Fine, but only cause your so damn cute when you study."

I blushed then remembered I wasn't done with my attempts to be sexy for him. "Soul? Would it be so bad if everyone knew we were dating?"

"Well I guess not. It's whatever you want to do."

"Yay!" I clapped then got up from the bed giving Soul a nose bleed.

I left the room. I dressed in the headband from last truthfully it was my favorite one, it had lips on it smiling with the words eat. On the other side there was writing that said Soul on it. Other than that I wore a red skirt and his yellow and jacket with the soul on it, with a black undershirt. I left my hair down so the head band would look better. I left my room and met Soul in the kitchen.

"Oi Maka," he said "how did you get all my clothes?"

"I don't really know. I just found them in my closet." I replied "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, you look cool. Is this one of those sexy attempts again?"

"Mhm. Is it paying off yet?"

"It's like you already forgot last night!" He chuckled.

We went downstairs and hopped on the motorcycle. Soul is really warm! I like it when we share body heat.

We held hands when we walked in class again, this time we didn't care who saw.

"Soul, Ma..." Professor Steins eyes traveled from Soul to me but his eyes jumped out of his skull when he saw me "Maka? What the hell are you wearing?"

Everyone's eyes turned to me. I heard so many gasps and giggles I turned completely red. Soul squeezed my hand.

"Geez professor, It's only clothes." I rolled my eyes

"That belong to Soul!" the professor yelled

"So! I've seen tons of girl's wear their boyfriend's clothes before."

Scarlet- Haha the whole time I wrote this I was listening to Shake it by Metro Station

Black*Star- I knew they would get it on! Hyahahaha!

Tsubaki- Mhm

Scarlet- It wasn't lemon though!

Tsubaki- True

Liz- Could somebody PLEASE explain to me what just happened

Black*Star- Maka and Soul are dating!

Kid- Tsk Tsk such an unsymmetrical couple

Scarlet- Like you should be talking! Your an a-symmetrical pig Kid!

Kid- I KNOW! I WANNA DIE I'M NOT WORTHY OF LIVING!

Scarlet- Geez Kid I was kidding! Your amazing! I mean you can't help it, can you?

Kid- Thanks Scarlet!

Scarlet- no problem! Review or I'll Scarlet kick you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Scarlet- Come on people I like reviews more than subscribing and favoriting! Reviews help me to be a better author. So please start reviewing!**

**Maka- Scarlet remind me why most of your stories are always me and soul.**

**Scarlet- Truthfully your basically the only couple I would think could work out in the series**

**Maka- Oh. Well Scarlet doesn't own Soul Eater or the characters**

**Scarlet- Thank you Maka! Now on to chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

**Soul's POV**

"Wow!" I thought "Maka really did let everyone know. Cool."

I felt everyone's eyes travel from me to Maka, Me to Maka. This kept going for a while. Finally Stein told us to sit down. We shrugged then took our seats.

"Hey Soul." I heard a voice come from my left side

"Oh hi! I forgot to introduce myself yesterday but, oh well. It's Macie, right?" I stuttered this chick was hot, but I prefer flat chested book worms who look sexy in my clothing.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you." She held out her hand which I took "Does the professor always do dissections?"

"Pretty much." I laughed letting go of her hand.

"SOUL! Shut up." I scalpel was thrown aimed at my head, I quickly ducked, leaving the scalpel in the wall behind me

"Jesus Professor Stein!" I yelled "Not cool!"

Stein ignored me and went on talking.

"Are you okay?" I heard Macie whisper

"Fine. It only touched some of my hair."

I felt maka flick my hand as if saying "Pay attention!"

I turned to her, patted her head, then focused on Stein. Man that man is such a creeper.

I felt Macie poke me. Then again, and once more. Is this chick flirting with me? She poked me again.

"Macie?" I turned to her "What are you doing?"

"Passing time." She giggled "Your squishy!"

Maka grabbed my hand then squeezed it. She leaned to my ear "Cut it out." She whispered

I rolled my eyes.

~Ding Dong Dead Dong~

The bell chimed. I felt Liz bend down and said "Meet me in the cafeteria."

What's up with all the girls today? "Whatever." I answered, Maka looked at me like what was that about. "I'll see you in a sec, okay?"

"Uh? Okay?" I walked off leaving my miester with the girl who had just been poking me. I saw Maka shutter, while Liz got out of her seat and followed me.

**Maka's POV**

I felt Macie's eyes on me.

"Maka." I heard her say when the classroom was empty "Break up with him, or else."

"What the Fuck?" I yelled

"You heard me. He shall be mine, and if you don't give him up well I'll just have to kill you." She answered plainly staring at the board

"Who do you think you are?" I screamed at Macie "Soul is my boyfriend and he loves me!"

"No, he doesn't. You know it Maka, men can't be trusted, just like your dad. Where's your mother Maka? Why isn't she with you? You trust Soul know but he'll be mine just you wait." she whispered

"Your lying!" My voice got even higher than it was "Soul loves me!"

"Do you wish to die, Maka?" she turned her head and I saw her blood red eyes but instead of normal pupils they were slits.

"Don't give him up and certainly you won't be the only one to die." she smiled, I saw her teeth. They were as white as snow but her k9's were as sharp as Soul's blade

"Macie cut it out! Your scaring me!" I cried

Macie lunged at me, but I was quick and dodged her attack. I pounced on her.

"SOUL!" the girl screamed

My weapon ran in and saw me on top of the girl clawing at her skin.

"MAKA CUT IT OUT!" He yelled running to me and pulling me off Macie.

"Soul." I tried to signal him to transform but he looked at me like I was crazy

"Macie," he grabbed her hand and my heart died. "I'm going to take you to the infirmary. Maka your gonna have to walk home today. We need to talk about this."

My weapon walked out carrying Macie. She turned her head back at me with the red eyes and the sharp teeth. My eyes started to tear up. "soul?" I whispered to myself

I got up, and brushed myself off. I walked out of the room and made my way to our apartment. "No one will believe me." I sighed "Could Macie be a kishin? I mean she's gotta be. What else has red eyes and sharp teeth? Soul doesn't count, Maka."

I was walking home when a familiar orange motorcycle passed me, not stopping. My pace picked up as I ran after Soul.

I finally got home when Soul put his helmet on the bike.

"Maka?" He looked at me confused "Have you been crying?" he ran to hug me

"Macie is not what she appears to be." I whispered refusing the hug and turning my back.

**Scarlet- Okay so this time people would you review please.**

**Black*Star- This is sure getting confusing! Even for a god like me!**

**Tsubaki- Yeah. Where are you going with this, Scarlet?**

**Scarlet- That's a surprise ;D**

**Black*Star- That was creepy!**

**Scarlet- uh huh! Please review or Maka will be shipped to your house to Maka chop you to death!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Scarlet- Okay so basically I have no clue where I'm going but I hope it's a good path! Basically I was going to do a college fanfic, but my friend told me to write an OC that messes with Maka! So that's where it comes from! It was a request so I put my idea on hold but it will be coming up soon!**

**Black*Star- Hyahahaha! It's me your god!**

**Scarlet- your not my god Black*Star!**

**Tsubaki- Sorry about that Scarlet. Anyways Scarlet doesn't own Soul Eater or it's characters**

Chapter 4

**Maka's POV**

After that Macie incident I kept myself in my room, with my door locked. It's been 3 days since then, Soul goes to school without me and he doesn't even bother to talk to me! I feel so left behind. Anyways when Soul goes to school I go to the kitchen and grab a days worth of food or go to the store to buy more food.

"I bet Soul and Macie are flirting with each other right now. He deserves better than me, I'm worthless." I thought "She's right he doesn't love me or we would've spoken to each other by now."

I grabbed my purse and pulled on my boots,grocery day. I walked out of my room and into the apartment. I looked around at the empty space. "So much for my perfect attendance."

I left the apartment and started walking down the sidewalk. It was about lunch time and my stomach was growling. I walked into the store and grabbed things to eat during the day and some cereal and T.V. Dinners. I paid the cashier and left the grocery store, turning my head to the left to see my boyfriend hooked arms with the kishin. I stood still and saw Soul catch my gaze. My eyes flooded with tears. "I hate you!" I mouthed, then started running to the apartment.

Throwing everything on the floor and running to my room. "GOD I WAS RIGHT!" I cried

I heard the door to the apartment door open then slam. "MAKA?" Soul yelled.

I couldn't answer my heart hurt to much to speak but somehow I managed to scream "I was right! You don't love me, all men are bastards!"

"Maka," he was outside my door now "I love you. I know you saw me and Macie back there but it was nothing! I swear on my life it's not cool to cheat!"

Pathetic.

I threw open my door with puffy eyes. "Stop it! Just STOP IT!" I ran him into the wall "Stop the Mr. Cool act it's making me fucking sick! So what, not talking to your girlfriend for three days is cool? Is that it Soul?"

"I thought you needed privacy!" I yelled back

"Soul when a girl locks herself in her room crying she needs sympathy! What the hell Soul? Your a fucking ass!"

"Maka!" Soul glared at me "Would you shut the hell up! How am I supposed to know? I'm a guy remember! And Macie she grabbed my arm when we were going to cross the street!"

"Why were you crossing the street with her?" I screamed my eyes pouring tears

"Because we were going to lunch with Tsubaki and Black*Star! They invited her and she didn't know where it was so I was helping her!" Soul yelled

I ran into my room and locked my door. I still didn't like it. Black*Star and Tsubaki were my friends why didn't they invite me?

"Maka I swear I love you." Soul said banging his head against the door "Would you open the damn door already?"

I unlocked the door then opened it. Soul quickly embraced me then kissed my lips. When we parted he nuzzled his nose between my neck "I'm sorry." he muttered

"I'm sorry too Soul." I said looking at him "I was being an idiot."

"Will you come back to school?" He looked at me with hope in his eyes

"I don't know, Soul. Macie, She's a …." my voice trailed off and soul looked at me

"Maka I know she's a kishin."

My eyes got wide "How did you..."

"She looked at you at the store and her eyes turned red and became slits. I kinda felt it too. She has an evil and gloomy presence too."

"And I didn't attack her, she attacked me." I replied

"I know that too. Your not likely to attack someone without me there." he stated

He kissed me then chuckled. "God Maka," Soul laughed "I'm to cool to be suspected of cheating!"

"So you wanna go kill a kishin?"

"Always!" cheered my weapon

I grabbed my coat and my weapon's hand and ran to the restaurant Black*Star and Tsubaki were at.

Soul and I walked in and I saw Tsubaki and Black*Star and Tsubaki smile while Macie's eyes turned bright red.

I dropped Soul's hand and ran to the stage "Miesters and Weapons! May I have your attention please!"

Macie glared at me I smirked at Soul then winked at him "Soul and I had sex the other night!"

Macie turned into a full fledged kishin butt wings and all. God she was ugly.

"Soul!" I yelled running to him and grabbing his hand. He transformed into a scythe, I noted Tsubaki turned into the enchanted sword. I didn't think Black*Star could hold her for much longer, I ran toward Macie

"Your Soul is mine!" I yelled

Scarlet- HA I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote butt wings!

Black*Star- Macie is a kishin! OHMAHSELF! Hyahaha see what I did instead of saying god I said self since I surpassed god. Hyahaha I'm so genus!

Tsubaki- I knew that girl was bad news!

Scarlet- Exactly! BTW today is my Mothah fucking mothah's birthday feel free to e-mail her at

* hyahaha! Like I'd give you my mom's email!

Black*Star- Hah you said my name!

Scarlet- So! Please read on and Review or I will ship Macie to your house!


	5. Chapter 5

**Scarlet- Last chapter! So sad these go way to fast, anyways read to the bottom for a surprise;)**

**Maka- Oh death!**

**Soul- What did you do Scarlet?**

**Scarlet- You'll see!;)**

**Soul- Scarlet doesn't own Soul eater or it's characters! And please R&R!**

Chapter 5

**Soul's POV**

Maka dodged Macie's first attack, then hit her in the back of the head with my blade. This didn't do much damage but she was hurt, and that was good enough for Maka. Macie was flexible and hit Maka in her back. I heard my miester scream in pain, I felt her hand drop me, I saw Maka's arm turn into a blade.

"I've been playing way to nice. The real question is, Macie. Do you want to die?" Maka charged and put her arm into the kishin's stomach, then pulled it out leaving Macie falling to the ground. Maka walked over and grabbed me walking back over to Macie. She tore my blade through her body leaving a puddle of blood where the girl's body used to be. I changed back into my human form. I reached out and grabbed the Soul.

I looked over at Maka and grinned "All in a days work, babe." I swallowed the Soul without chewing "Delicious!"

"Soul! Maka!" Black*Star yelled "How come ya'll got to kill her? Couldn't we share at least?"

"Oh sorry Black*Star! I guess I kinda forgot you were there." Maka sighed

"Forget your God? What kind of follower are you?"

"One that will let you come over and make lunch for you to make up for it!" she giggled

"Fair enough." We all laughed as we were walking home.

~during lunch~  
>"So." Tsubaki looked at Maka and I "Was it true what you said? Did you actually do it?"<p>

Maka blushed "Y-yeah it is. But," She reached for my hand "it made us closer."

"That's cute. I'm happy for you, I hope it stays this way!" Tsubaki smiled

"Thanks." I said squeezing Maka's hand "Speaking of couples when are you two getting together?"

Tsubaki turned so red she matched our blood red couch. "I don't know what you mean!"

Maka and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

~After Tsubaki and Black*Star leave, 6-ish~

Maka has been in the bathroom for 5 minutes and I really need to pee! "Maka I need to go to the bathroom! Are you okay?" I yelled

"Uh ya," she called

She walked out of the bathroom and hugged me. She looked up at me "Soul," her eyes got teary

"What's wrong?" I asked wiping her tears away

"I- I, think I'm uh-"

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" I questioned my eyes as wide as grapefruits.

"I'm pregnant!" she cried sticking her nose into my chest.

"c-cool." whispered

**Scarlet-The end! Now here's a challenge if I get 5 more reviews I'll write a sequel, no rules applied just 5 reviews! Easy enough.**

**Patty- The End! The End! Hyahahaaha**

**Black*Star- Wow Soul wow!**

**Soul- Shut up!**

**Maka- I don't know how to deal with this!**

**Soul- OMG Chrona! :O**

**Scarlet- review please!**


End file.
